familyguybetafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lois Griffin
thumb|239px Lois Pewterschmidt Griffin es un personaje de la serie animada Padre de Familia, es la mujer de Peter Griffin y madre de Meg, Chris y Stewie. Alex Borstein le presta su voz, mientras que en España su voz es hecha por Luisa Ezquerra y en Latinoamérica por Sylvia Garcel (temporadas 1-2), Linda Herold (temporada 3) y actualmente por Adriana Casas. Sale en el número 2 de la Best Nimphos List en la que se enamoró de Peter. Lois es un ama de casa moderna que siempre encuentra tiempo para cocinar, limpiar, correr, hacer las compras, dar clases de piano y evitar los habituales intentos de asesinato de su propio bebé Stewie. Pero, el amor de una madre va más allá. Y en este caso Lois no percibe las intenciones matricidas de Stewie y atribuye su habitual mal humor a simples excentricidades. Biografia Lois nació en Newport, Rhode Island y se crió en Cherrywood, heredera de la rica mansión de la familia Pewterschmidt. Conoció a Peter Griffin, su actual marido cuando este era el chico de las toallas en el club de campo; Lois enseguida cae enamorada de Peter sin darle importancia a su clase social, encontrando la clase baja más atractiva que los hombres de su propia clase social que es alta (Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater) por lo que renunció a su vida de privilegios por estar con el hombre con el compartiría su vida. Lois fue coronada Miss Rhode Island adolescente y le llegaron a ofrecer un contrato para convertirse en modelo (al ser menor de edad entonces, necesitaba la autorización de su padre, el cual le prohibió hacerse modelo) con lo que tuvo que renunciar a su sueño (Model Misbehavior), Peter la animo a que siguiera adelante con su sueño y se convirtió en modelo a los 40 años, hasta que empieza a desmadrarse y Peter tiene que ir a hablar con su suegro y pedirle que le ayude. Antes de conocer a Peter, Lois mantuvo relaciones con otros hombres como J. Geils, el piromano de White Snake y Gene Simmons, miembro de KISS, el hecho de que Lois se acostara con el cantante favorito de Peter le llenó de orgullo (Road To Europe). Lois es de religión protestante cosa que desagradó en primer momento a su suegro Francis, el cual la llamaba zorra protestante por el simple hecho de ser de otra rama de la religión cristiana diferente (Su suegro es católico), su suegro siempre la ha despreciado incluyendo el día de la boda cuando colgó en el parachoques de detrás del auto bajo el cartel de recién casados uno que ponía "Con una zorra protestante", a pesar de ello sabe tragar por su marido aunque no le sorprenda para nada la condición de Francis (Holy Crap), Lois tampoco le tiene mucho cariño aunque se vea obligada a aguantarle, el día de la muerte de su suegro, mientras Peter y sus hijos están cabizbajos llorando su perdida, Lois y Brian no evitan su alegría y salen al jardín a celebrarlo (Peter's Two Dads). Lois enseña piano como suplemento para ganar dineros extras y mantener la casa junto con los ahorros de su marido mientras este también trabaja, aunque ella dedica más tiempo a las labores del hogar y cuidar de su familia e impedir los intentos matricidas de su hijo de un año Stewie, la cual no parece darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Ha llegado a trabajar de azafata, pero lo tuvo que dejar porque Peter aprovechaba su trabajo para volar gratis a donde le daba gana. En un episodio, indirectamente revela que estudio en la universidad estatal de Kent, Ohio, conocida por un trágico suceso donde murieron cuatro jóvenes a causa de la guardia nacional, en el episodio (The Story on Page One) revela que uno de sus amigos fue asesinado por la guardia nacional. Después de la supuesta muerte de su marido (Perfect Castaway) y visto las dificultades que tiene Lois para mantener a la familia sin Peter, la lleva a casarse con Brian, con lo que al final su familia sale a flote, para disgusto de Brian, Lois acepta casarse con una condición, (vivir como un matrimonio de conveniencia) por lo que se tendrá que conformar con dormir en camas separadas y sin posibilidad de sexo ya que esta desde el primer momento se mantiene cerrada ante la idea de Brian de mantener relaciones, cuando Peter vuelve de la isla junto a sus amigos, Lois se lleva la alegría de volver a ver a Peter sano y salvo después de mucho tiempo, lamentablemente ella tiene un compromiso con Brian ya que desde que Peter fue supuestamente dado por muerto la vida en la casa de los Griffin ha ido a mejor, Meg sale con el presentador de las supernenas y Chris saca buenas notas en el colegio por lo que se ve atada, ante tal dilema, Lois decide quedarse con Brian hasta que se renueva el interés por su ex, Brian lo entiende y decide divorciarse de ella, Lois incrédula acepta su divorcio agradeciéndole lo que ha hecho por su familia, al día siguiente Brian se mosquea cuando Lois le dijo a Brian que de haber esperado un día mas se hubiera acostado con él (entre risas). Personalidad Si bien Lois es el miembro más estable de la familia junto con Brian, parece tener un trastorno de personalidad que se hace más evidente cuando está sometida a mucha presión. En el episodio (A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas) acaba padeciendo una crisis nerviosa que le hace perder el control cuando todo le sale mal volviéndose totalmente agresiva hasta que finalmente fue reducida con un dardo tranquilizante. Lois defiende su rol como madre y esposa opinando que el feminismo es el derecho de elegir sin dejarse llevar por el estereotipo de ama de casa, en el episodio (I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar) acaba peleándose con la directora de un club feminista que se burló de su manera de educar a sus hijos. Ella es la voz de la razón que Peter no escucha, pero de vez en cuando ella también se equivoca, pero de tener tanto la razón al equivocarse le cuesta reconocerlo (The Fat Guy Strangler) Lois se niega a reconocer que su hermano Patrick sea el estrangulador de gordos aun a pesar de las evidencias: (fotos suyas, un gordo muerto en su habitación, otro medio muerto que dice ser víctima de Patrick). Además de ser la voz de la razón, es una mujer muy inteligente aunque ha habido veces que le fallan las luces, por ejemplo (I Take Thee Quagmire) Cuando esta dándole el pecho a Stewie y este la muerde con sus primeros dientes se queja del dolor en sus pezones, Brian consigue engatusarla para que le enseñe los pechos diciéndole que tiene experiencia medica a través de las series televisivas sobre médicos, increíblemente se lo traga y acaba exhibiéndose ante Brian el cual se queda mirándola fijamente, al conseguirlo Brian esta vez le pide que le enseñe la parte baja con lo que Lois se queda estupefacta, en (Death Has A Shadow) cuando Peter es despedido de su trabajo, se tiene que esconder de su mujer para que no se entere, en un flash back aparece Peter en un rellano con la funda de la lámpara sobre la cabeza inmóvil mientras Lois sin enterarse esta tranquila viendo la televisión. Moralidad A diferencia de la imagen estereotipada de las madres y esposas en las comedias televisivas estadounidenses, que suelen ser representadas como los miembros más probos, abnegados e íntegros de sus familias y como "el ángel del hogar", la moralidad y el comportamiento de Lois se han puesto en tela de juicio en muchas ocasiones (la mayoría de veces por relación con las drogas) En el episodio (It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One) en el momento que le dice al alcalde de Quahog, Adam West de presentarse como su rival a la alcaldía, consigue ganarle, lamentablemente para ella acaba aceptando sobornos y dejarse corromper por el poder, al final tuvo que dimitir tras convertirse en lo que combatía, por lo que se puede considerar una mujer corrupta. Lois tiene también un gran conocimiento de lo que vale la droga en la calle (The Thin White Line) En (Brian: Potrait Of A Dog) ella admite falsificar billetes de 10 dólares. También llego a padecer un breve periodo de cleptomanía que la llevo a la cárcel tras una serie de robos perpetrados por ella misma con lo que conseguía alcanzar una sensación de bienestar cada vez que robaba hasta tal punto de robar cosas que ella no necesita como un tubo de escape, fue sentenciada a 3 años de prisión, en la cárcel admite robar por sentir un vacío en su vida (Breaking Out Is Hard to Do) e incluso es capaz de robarle a su hijo mientras este duerme, en (Hannah Banana), para demostrar a su familia la existencia del mono malvado, Chris se puso a grabar una noche entera, en parte de la grabación se puede ver a Lois entrar en su cuarto y acercarse con sigilo hacía la mesilla de noche donde tiene la cartera y robarle dineros. Sufre además trastornos de ludopatía (mal que también ha padecido Marge Simpson, otra célebre madre televisiva. Véase $pringfield (o cómo aprendí a amar el juego legalizado)): en (The Son Also Draws), cuando Peter se lleva a Chris con su familia a Nueva York, Peter para en un casino indio debido a un problema digestivo, cuando vuelve a por sus hijos ve a Lois jugando al videopoker en la que pierde 50 dólares, tras apartarla por la fuerza de la máquina, Lois se siente avergonzada por su comportamiento y haber perdido tanto dinero, al ver Peter que falta el coche, Lois le dice que se lo ha jugado también. Varios episodios han mostrado alguna pista de que Lois sea aficionada a tomar drogas: la más directa es el episodio (Deep Throats) en la que para ganar un concurso de talentos, anima a Peter a fumar marihuana para tener inspiración como hacían antes con lo que vuelven a la época de cuando eran hippies, antes de ponerse hasta arriba de marihuana, Lois dice que Brian tiene "Inspiración" (refiriéndose a la marihuana) debajo de su cama, al dormir Brian en la cama de matrimonio con Peter y Lois se revela que la marihuana es de Lois ya que duermen en la misma cama los tres. En (Mr.Griffin Goes To Washington) reconoce abiertamente mientras sueña haber fumado porros siendo la causa de que Stewie se haya vuelto matricida, en (Prick Up Your Ears) también reconoce haber tomado otro tipo de estupefacientes, al preguntarle Peter por un tatuaje que esta se hizo en la nalga, Lois le responde con que tomo anfetaminas. Lois durante un breve periodo de tiempo fue a ejercer la prostitución junto con Meg (Boys Do Cry) para poder hacer frente a los gastos que conlleva el colegio donde lo matricularon, obviamente Lois tiene más éxito con los clientes que Meg. Hijos Lois tiene tres hijos: Meg (17), Chris (13) y Stewie (1), aunque visto su manera de tomar precauciones, se podría decir que no quería tener ninguno. En el episodio (Stewie Kills Lois) Peter reveló las intenciones de su mujer cuando quería abortar de Meg. También hizo mención al preservativo para mantener relaciones con total seguridad, el preservativo se rompió y nació Chris y por primera vez Peter reconoce abiertamente que el violento comportamiento de Stewie ante ella se debe a que tomaba drogas con la intención de abortar también, por lo que se confirma la escena del episodio (Mr.Griffin Goes To Washington) cuando ella tiene un sueño en el que Stewie se volvía malo por fumar marihuana cuando estaba embarazada de él. Lois también admite haber fumado cigarillos y bebido alcohol mientras estaba embarazada de Chris, lo que podría explicar el ligero retraso mental de éste (Peter's Daughter). No es de extrañar que Lois quiera evitar a Meg en todo momento. No siente ningún afecto (o siente poco) por su hija como parece (algo que se evidencia en el episodio Peter's Daughter, cuando Meg la abraza diciéndole que la ama y Lois apenas llega a murmurar con mucho esfuerzo que ella también la ama); algunas veces ha llegado a tener un comportamiento rudo y arisco con ella. En (Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story) revela que estuvo seleccionada por el equipo olímpico para participar en las olimpiadas al estar embarazada no pudo ir, en (Stewie Kills Lois) se revela que cuando quiso abortar ya estaba de 7 meses pero mezcló los anticonceptivos con antibióticos, por lo que su mala relación con Meg puede deberse a un resentimiento por no haber podido participar en las olimpiadas (o tal vez porque es el resultado de una relación extramarital, como parece sugerir el episodio Screwed the Pooch ). La paciencia hacia su hija es limitada. En Stew-Roids, en una escena en la que Lois intentaba consolar quien estaba rompiendo a llorar, cansada le entrega una novela de Sylvia Plath y un botellín de somníferos dejándola sola en su miseria mientras le dice "lo que tenga que pasar, pasará". También ha mostrado favoritismos hacia uno de sus hijos (Chris), cuando en la hora del almuerzo en el instituto su madre le ofrece al chico un sandwich sin corteza y una naranja pelada mientras que a Meg, tan solo las cortezas del sandwich, las cascaras de la fruta y una foto de su madre comiendose una pata de pavo. Sexualidad Además de sus peculiaridades y demás talentos ocultos, Lois tiene un lado sexual muy fuerte hasta tal punto de rozar la ninfomanía. En (Sibling Rivalry) se revela que se ve atraída por el spanking cuando en una escena se la ve vestida como colegiala dispuesta que le den azotes en el trasero. El dominatrix es también uno de sus favoritos. En (Let's go to the Hop) mientras hablaba con Peter en su habitación sobre el tema de las drogas en los colegios, ella y el se visten con prendas sadomasoquistas. Su nivel de masoquismo llega al limite cuando Peter se hace oficial de policía y al jugar con la pistola, este le dispara sin querer sobre su hombro. Lejos de quejarse, Lois le pide que le meta el dedo en la herida y que retuerza (Barely Legal) e incluso le llegó a pedir a su marido que le diera una patada en todo el pecho cuando este empezaba a repartir patadas giratorias tras ver a Patrick Swayze en Roadhouse (episodio Brian's Got a Brand New Bag) También ha tenido interés con el voyeurismo cuando tras invitar a Tom Brady a cenar, ella y Meg le tiran una copa de vino a la camisa, las dos con el propósito de que se dé una ducha. Una vez arriba, Lois abre un agujero con una taladradora en la habitación de Stewie contigua al baño con lo que Lois y Meg espían al quaterback de los patriots hasta que llega Stewie y las pilla a ambas (Patriot Games). Lois ante la negativa de Peter a mantener relaciones sexuales en ocasiones se vuelve agresiva, hasta tal punto de llegar a violar a su marido. En un par de ocasiones, episodio (Lethal Weapons), para celebrar el combate que mantuvo Lois contra su sen-sei al cual derrotó, tras sentirse fuerte con el tai-Jitsu obliga a Peter a desnudarse y mantener relaciones sexuales, Peter, fingiendo dolor de cabeza, le dice que no tiene ganas; cuando Lois se lo repite por segunda vez y con más rigurosidad este se asusta y acaba accediendo. Al día siguiente Peter se siente castrado y dice que Lois se comportó aquella noche como "el hombre". En otra ocasión, cuando Peter se vuelve abstinente (Prick Up Your Ears), Lois decide forzar de nuevo a Peter. Esta vez Peter ofrece más resistencia y le llega a tirar una lámpara. Peter falla, Lois esquiva la lámpara y se abalanza sobre él. Peter, a pesar de resistirse, es violado otra vez. Lois demuestra tener más fuerza que Peter al llevárselo a rastras por la habitación. La falta de sexo también le suele perjudicar a ella cuando sugiere a Peter hacerse una vasectomía tras el susto de un posible embarazo, Peter pierde completamente el interés y Lois empieza a llenar su vacío comiendo compulsivamente hasta que los malos hábitos saludables comienzan a ser preocupantes en su persona y acaba sufriendo un infarto (Sibling Rivalry). También se excita con demasiada facilidad. En el mismo episodio, tras ver a Meg con su novio fornicando por la oreja, al día siguiente Lois tiene una charla con Meg, y tras explicarle que el sexo por la oreja es antinatural, esta empieza a hablarle sobre el coito vaginal, al principio con suavidad pero ha medida que avanza la conversación ella misma acaba subiéndose de tono y cuando se da cuenta esta hablando ella sola para la pared, ya que Meg se ha ido. En la misma escena reconoce haber ido con un coche viejo con los amortiguadores estropeados por caminos de tierra sin asfaltar y pasando los baches por encima a propósito (Prick Up Your Ears). También en otro episodio (Saving Private Brian) cuando Chris se plantea apuntarse en el ejército tras un mitin en el instituto, Lois dice que no se puede alistar tan joven, al final se sale del tema y excitada dice que los del ejército son flojos en comparación con los marines que según ella son una pasada. Respecto a su orientación sexual, ella tiene claros signos de que es bisexual. En el episodio (Fifteen Minutes of Shame) dice ante las amigas de Meg que estaban sentadas en círculo, que en sus reuniones de amigas ensayaba a dar besos con lengua, animándolas ella a la vez a ponerse por parejas. En (Brian Sings and Swings) acaba dando un beso largo a la amiga lesbiana de Meg para ver si su hija reconocía que no es lesbiana. En (Stew-Roids) se revela que siente alguna atracción por Bonnie desde que ella diese a luz cuando ésta le pide que le eche crema protectora por su espalda, Lois se ofrece encantada y se quita la camisa con la excusa de no mancharla, acto seguido empieza a deslizar su mano hasta el trasero de su amiga hasta que Bonnie le pide que no vaya tan abajo. Otras referencias son en escenas eliminadas (You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives) cuando va a hablar con el reverendo de la iglesia sobre los matrimonios homosexuales y ver que consejo le da, le revela no tener nada en contra de los gays justificando el haber tenido relaciones con gente de su propio sexo añadiendo que el sexo entre mujeres alimenta todas las fantasías (el reverendo mira hacia su parte baja y tiene la sensación de tener una erección) la continuación de la escena, el reverendo interesado por la bisexualidad de Lois le pregunta si ha mantenido mas relaciones, a lo que ella responde que desde que se casó y tuvo tres hijos no ha vuelto a tener ninguna (con lo que el cura se lleva una decepción). Infidelidad Lois ha mantenido al menos dos relaciones extramatrimoniales con otros hombres. * En Screwed the Pooch Brian revela para sorpresa de los televidentes que Meg no es la hija de Peter sino de Stan Thompson (otra posible explicación de por qué Peter y Lois sienten tan poco aprecio por Meg y de por qué Lois intentó abortar de Meg). * En Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey tras ver en Bill Clinton una mala influencia para Peter, está en el momento de enfrentarse a él, acaban acostándose juntos. Lois en cuanto vuelve en sí se entera de lo que ha hecho no sabe bien que hacer hasta que aparece Peter en la habitación del hotel y los pilla a los dos juntos, esto supone un problema en la relación. Lois arrepentida por lo que ha hecho le sugiere como solución acostarse con otra mujer, pero Peter la ama demasiado para hacerlo y la perdona (de todas maneras, Peter termina acostándose con el propio Bill Clinton al final del episodio). Salud Por lo general, Lois tiene una salud de hierro y eso se demuestra en varios episodios. En el episodio (The Courtship of Stewie's Father), sufre agresiones por parte de Peter mientras se divierte con Stewie (al cual parece que le gusta) como tirarla por las escaleras sin que sufra ningún rasguño. También en otra escena siguiente la meten en el maletero de una furgoneta y la tiran al lago con ella dentro, aquí se revela la capacidad pulmonar de Lois que consigue llegar a casa viva aunque cabreada. En (Petarded) en un momento de locura Peter arroja sobre el cuerpo de Lois aceite hirviendo, con lo que es hospitalizada y vendada de pies a cabeza. En el mismo episodio se revela tener un tumor cerebral debido al estar casada con su marido el cual resulta ser técnicamente retrasado. Stewie en (Lethal Weapons) reconoce abiertamente haberle puesto una bomba en su útero, la cual estallará en su 50 cumpleaños (el mecanismo falla ya que se la ve en el futuro con 70). En (Perfect Castaway) Peter antes de partir de pesca con sus amigos, le construye un mirador en el tejado, algo chapucero pues esta mal construido y pegado con cinta aislante. Lois recelosa de la seguridad se ve obligada por Peter a probar; finalmente el mirador no aguanta su peso y ella cae de mala manera. En el episodio (Deep Throats) Peter consigue que Lois tenga un accidente con el coche y acabe estrellándose cuando este desde el taxi de Brian la iba embistiendo por detrás y finalmente dispararle a las ruedas con lo que pierde el control. Sale sólo con rasguños. En el episodio (Stewie Kills Lois), Stewie por fin consigue su principal objetivo y en un crucero mientras Lois esta sola, Stewie consigue colarse en el crucero y con una metralleta abre fuego contra ella con lo que al final cae al mar y es dada por desaparecida una semana. En casa de los Griffin, Peter angustiado por saber algo de ella recibe la noticia de Joe de que la búsqueda se ha cancelado y es posible que este muerta, hasta que tras un año después Lois vuelve en estado saludable y sin ningún rasguño ni herida de bala, a partir de aquí, Lois empieza a percatarse de los intentos matricidas de Stewie (Lois Kills Stewie). A la vez es muy ágil y puede incluso correr mas que un galgo: en (Death Lives) se la ve corriendo detrás de un grupo de galgos y finalmente consigue atraparlo. Además de agilidad también es un mujer fuerte: en (Stewie Loves Lois) cuando un perro de raza Doberman le quita el peluche a Stewie rápidamente Lois va detrás de él y le consigue abrirle la boca. También es capaz de poder vencer a su marido en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y doblegarlo. En (PTV)) ante la negativa de Peter de ir al teatro a ver la obra de Meg, esta se abalanza y le pega la cabeza contra el suelo violentamente hasta que al final accede a ir. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Griffin Categoría:Familia de Lois